Begging
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: Dani has been begging Max to take her back to the Sanderson's house for weeks. And he can't refuse her. Request from warriors princess.


_**This is for warriors princess, who requested this wonderful pairing! WARNING! NOT MY BEST SMUT!**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Please? Please, Max?" Dani begged.

"No, Dani. I'm hanging out with my friends today," Max told his little sister. She had been begging him to take her back to the Sanderson's house for a week.

"Please, Max? PLEASE?" she kept pestering him, knowing he would give in.

"No," he said sternly, hoping she would leave him alone.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?

"NO!" he yelled. Dani gasped lightly and her eyes filled with tears. She whimpered softly. Before he could say anything else, she had turned and run to her room. "Dani!" he called as he took off after her.

He heard her door slam as he turned the corner toward her bedroom. He ran to the end of the hall and tugged on the doorknob. Locked. He leaned against the door and said, "Dani. Dani, please let me in."

"Go away!" she screamed from inside. He could hear the telltale trembling in her voice.

"Dani, please let me in," he said weakly, leaning his forehead against the door. She didn't answer. He sighed deeply.

After a few moments of thought, he got an idea. He rushed to the kitchen and searched through the drawers. Finally, he found what he was looking for. A paper clip. He hurried back to Dani's room, unbending the paper clip as he went. He reached her door and quietly poked the end of the paper clip into the hole in the knob. He jiggled it around a little before he heard the lock click.

He silently turned the knob and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Dani laid on her bed, her back facing the door, shuddering with sobs. A pang of guilt coursed through Max. he hated seeing his sister like this, especially when he himself had caused it.

He sat softly on the bed and said, "Dani…"

She didn't answer. In fact, her sobs intensified when she heard his voice.

"Dani, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," he placed a hand on her arm. "Dani, please look at me."

When she didn't turn, he gripped her under the arms and easily lifted her, turned her around to sit next to him. She still refused to look at him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. Finally, she gave in and wrapped her little arms around his torso.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered into her blonde hair. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and said, "I'll take you. I will."

She sniffled as she looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. "You will?"

Max just nodded. She grinned and hugged him closer to her. "Let's go call the guys," he said, laughter evident in his voice.

Dani giggled and nodded. Max stood up and started to walk out.

"Max?" her voice rang out behind him. He turned around to see her holding her arms above her head. "Carry me?"

Max rolled his eyes playfully and ran back to his little sister, scooping her up in his arms and throwing her into the air. She giggled uncontrollably as she landed back in his arms. He strode out of the room, Dani with her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder.

He walked back into the kitchen and set her down on the counter, next to the wall phone. She watched him intently as he dialed a number and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey, man." he started. "Actually, I needed to talk to you…I can't come today…Because I'm taking Dani to the Sanderson's house…No, you cannot come!" he stole a glance at Dani, who giggled. "Okay…I'll see you tomorrow." he finished, and hung up the phone.

"Are you ready?" he said, in a mock-serious tone.

"I am ready." she said, giggling. Max grinned and scooped her back in his arms, throwing her playfully over her shoulder and advancing out the door.

The walk to the Sanderson's house was a short one. The arrived in front of the mysterious house in less than 10 minutes. He put Dani on the ground and reached for her hand.

They joined hands and slowly walked forward, Max in front. He pushed the door open and was greeted by a cold wind from inside. Dani shivered as she stepped inside. They could see their breath in front of them.

The house was seemingly empty. Silence hung in the air, broken only by the sound of Max and Dani's breathing. Dani's hand slipped from his, and she walked over to what looked to be the kitchen. Max, knowing where she was, decided to do some exploring for himself.

He wandered down a hallway, looking at old photos as he went along. Suddenly, he was yanked into a bedroom and pinned against the wall. A hand was clapped over his mouth, stifling his scream. He wouldn't even have thought of screaming when he saw who had captured him.

Sarah Sanderson stood before him, clad in nothing but a black lace bra and panties. His pants immediately felt tighter.

"Hello, Max." she purred.

"Hello, Sarah." he said with as much courage as he muster.

She smirked at his confidence. She suddenly glanced down and noticed his erection, which was extremely evident through the thin material of his pants.

"Getting a little excited, I see." she said, her voice husky. Just the sound of it sent shivers up Max's spine. Sweat beaded on his forehead as she pushed him closer to the wall, pressing her body against his.

Silently, she slipped her hand into his sweatpants and grabbed his now-stiff cock. He groaned loudly. She grinned and squeezed lightly. He grew even harder under her hand.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her, forcing his tongue between her lips. He felt her smile against his lips.

She broke away and whispered, "Dani,"

Shit. Max had forgotten about Dani. "Stay here," he commanded before striding out of the room and back into the living room. He practically ran into the kitchen.

He saw his sister looking into a sketchy-looking jar of something red. He pulled her away and threw her over his shoulder.

"MAX! Max, what are you doing?" she whined.

He didn't answer. He just carried her out of the house and toward the forest, putting her down when he reached the edge.

"Stay here, Dani." he said, his eyes darkened with lust."But-" she started."Stay here!" he commanded, striding back toward the house. Dani sighed and sat down against a burst into the house and sprinted back into the bedroom. He almost fainted at the sight before him. On the bed lay Sarah, naked and sweating, touching herself, awaiting his return.

He growled and pounced on her, straddling her stomach. His erection pressed into her stomach, causing him to groan in pleasure. She grinned up at him as he removed his jacket and pulled off his shirt. He leaned down and kissed her again, massaging her breasts. She giggled and rolled over so she was on top of him.

"Today is your day to be submissive, little boy," she purred in his ear. She kissed his neck, moving down toward his chest.

He groaned as her tongue circled his nipple, teasing him. She nipped his nipple, extracting a sharp intake of breath from the teenager. She swirled her tongue around it, making Max arch his back into her mouth. She smiled in triumph and moved lower, kissing his toned abs as she went.

Finally, she faced the rather large bulge in his sweatpants. After grinning up at him, she ripped off his pants and boxers in one motion, freeing his throbbing member.

She unconsciously licked her lips as she looked at his cock. She experimentally licked the tip, looking up for his reaction. He let out a guttural groan and bucked his hips, his eyes closing of their own accord.

She ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft, loving how he was already trembling beneath her. With no warning, she took him into her mouth, sucking brutally. Max cried out and tangled his hands in her hair, attempting to push her farther down. She slowly pushed her head down and pulled back up, lightly brushing her teeth over him.

The mix of pleasure and pain almost killed him. He was already dangerously close to his climax. She tightly gripped the base of his cock and began to bob her head, her yellow hair flying back and forth.

Max gripped the bed sheets so tightly, his knuckles turned white. With one last squeeze, he was pushed over the edge. He came into her mouth, groaning intelligible words.

She diligently swallowed it all and sat up. She crouched over his length, her dripping slit less than an inch from his cock. She watched him come down from his high, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath.

As soon as his mind unclouded, and he looked at her, she slammed herself down, impaling herself on his member. He practically screamed, gripping the sheets so hard that they actually tore.

She threw her head back and moaned softly. She waited a minute, letting herself get accustomed to the feel of him inside her. But she soon started moving, rising up slowly, and pushing back down quickly, riding him.

After Max go used to the feeling of wet warmth wrapped around his cock like a sleeve, he let go of the sheets, resting his hands on her hips. He started moving his hands with her, pushing her farther down.

Soon, Sarah reached her own climax, her walls clenching relentlessly onto Max's member. The sound of her moans and the feel of her squeezing around him launched him into another orgasm.

His nails dug into her hips, drawing blood, but neither of them cared. They were too lost in their releases.

When they both finished, Sarah collapsed onto the bed next to Max. He turned to face her, still gasping for breath. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

When she broke away, she smiled softly and said, "Dani's waiting."

Max groaned. Again, he had forgotten about his little sister. He kissed her one more time before grudgingly sitting up and getting dressed.

With one last glance toward the blonde, he walked out the door and through the house. Dani was still sitting against the same tree he had left her at.

"What took so long?" she exclaimed as he approached, standing up.

"Oh, nothing…" he responded distantly. Then, he picked her up and said, "Shall we go home?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**I know, misleading title! Evil author! Bwahaha! Anyway, the first person to find the Sweeney Todd reference gets a COOKIE! **_


End file.
